Tempting a Devil
by Black Chaos
Summary: Tomei meets Battousai in a forest and what happens when and order to kill stands in the way of a love no one ever expected? R&R!
1. Prologue

"Some things never change. A wolf will always be a wolf, the Shinsingumi will always be the Shinsingumi, and a manslayer will always be a Manslayer. Isn't that right Battousai?" -Sito  
  
Tempting a Devil  
By Alanna  
Prologue  
  
A beautiful woman lay wrapped in a simple cotton blanket. Her back rested against a large boulder, legs lay by a gnarled tree trunk. The woman appeared to be asleep but the truth was quite the opposite. The lady's features told her to be about twenty years old.  
  
After a few hours the girl truly fell asleep. Her heavy breathing gradually became soft and even. Her hair fell over her shoulders and back. Eventually her muscles relaxed all over her body. ***  
  
About a half mile away Battousai the Manslayer sat by an open fire. His gold-amber eyes gleamed in the firelight. Propped up against a tree trunk was a sheathed sword half swathed in shadow.  
  
Unexpectedly he stood up and began to wander away from his camp. Soon he would find something he would have never expected to find in this particular forest. 


	2. Chapter 1

"I am a wanderer, and it is time for me to wander again."- Kenshin/Battousai  
  
Tempting a Devil By Alanna Chapter 1  
  
Battousai walked at a good, solid pace for scouting a mile.  
  
"I did come up with this idea. Sometimes I wish I hadn't." Battousai muttered to himself with a yawn. He walked a long time. He thought he had covered a good part of a mile. Well he was right.  
  
Battousai walked a little farther into the woods to find the mysterious woman. He managed to strangle gasp. "Who, what how did she get here?" Battousai stammered," Why is there a girl here? What she has got to be younger than twenty five."  
  
He ran back to his camp to get his belongings so in the morning he could interrogate her. The red haired man ran as fast as he could to his camp and back.  
  
Panting he arrived at the girl's camp again. He lay his bedroll down on the opposite side of the low burning fire. With a final sigh he bedded down and slept. ****  
  
It was late morning and Battousai woke to a knife at his neck. The woman looked grim as her cold steel blade barely touched his throat. The woman's hair was long, so it touched his face as she leaned over him. Her stunning green eyes burned with the sense of death hanging in the air.  
  
"Who are you?" The mysterious woman asked.  
  
"Battousai the Manslayer. And if you could please remove your blade I will not have to use force to remove it." Battousai replied.  
  
"Like I would let go of a prisoner that is sleeping in my camp without my permission!"  
  
"Fine." Battousai said.  
  
The woman looked deeply in to his eyes and saw the truth had been spoken. Slowly she raised the blade. After picking it all the way up she sheathed it. Battousai sat up and stretched looking the woman's features carefully. He had noticed that the girl was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"None of your business." "Yes it is."  
  
"Ok I'll tell you. I meet the most handsome man in Japan and I must kill him." The woman whispered.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Tomei. That is what I go by."  
  
"Tomei, that is a nice name. But do you have a last name?"  
  
"I don't like people to know because it lets them know a top rank assassin is related to a bitch of a girl." Tomei said sadly.  
  
"Who is this 'bitch of a girl'?"  
  
"My little sister Kaoru. She thinks the sword is a tool to defend people with!"  
  
The red haired man laughed and began to cook his breakfast. Tomei knew from that minute on she would enjoy this man's company.  
  
To bad I have to kill him, Tomei thought.  
  
"So Miss Tomei have you a lover?" Battousai purred.  
  
"No why?" Tomei replied without even looking at him.  
  
"No reason."  
  
As Battousai finished the meal he stoop up and asked, "Why do you have to kill me?"  
  
"Good question. It is protocol. 'Kill those who find you'"  
  
"I did find you but you didn't know it until I told you. Therefore you found me."  
  
"Your right. I don't have to kill you."  
  
"Good," Battousai purred. He swayed and slowly walked over to the slim woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist. His lazy gold eyes grabbed her sapphire eyes and held them.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Since you don't have to kill me you might as well let me."  
  
"What! Get off of me!!!"  
  
"Why, you know you can't escape," Battousai purred, chin resting on her forehead.  
  
"If you want me as your, mistress well think again! I wont come."  
  
"Would you come if FORCE was threatened?" In truth he would NEVER rape anyone but did she know that? I wonder if she is still innocent. Could she still be a virgin after twenty years?  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"All right then, if you don't submit to me I will use force," Battousai said softly.  
  
"Please leave me alone! What did I do?" The beautiful woman sobbed.  
  
With that Battousai let the woman go with a sigh. He gathered his small bag and left the camp. The Battousai was hardly ever turned down for well, anything. With a blank face he walked, thinking only of Tomei. Kaoru. I know that name. Wait KAORU KAMIYA! The girl from that damn dojo!  
  
Muhahahah! I don't know why I did that but. Oh well I guess that was sort of a cliff hanger. 


	3. Chapter 2

If you thought the last chapter was ok, then you are in for some lemon!!!  
  
Tempting a Devil By Alanna Ch. 2  
  
As the Battousai walked through the woods his mind's only focus was the fact that Tomei was the older sister of Kaoru Kamiya. The redhead walked non-stop until just after dusk. The manslayer made his camp and began to cook his supper. The man had sacked a rabbit earlier that day.  
  
Hearing footsteps, the Battousai drew his blade. After waiting for a little while and no one showed up he sheathed his sword and discarded his shirt. By removing his shirt the man revealed scars all over his heavily muscled torso. By the fire light the man's sturdy frame looked hard and firm. Red hair draped over his golden-amber eyes.  
  
Slowly the manslayer's chest began to rise and fall with the aspect of sleep washing in.  
  
Tomei who was hiding in the bushes crawled out of her hiding spot. She sighed softly and removed her outer kimono to reveal a light, sleeping kimono. The woman carefully folded the cloth and placed it by her old hiding spot. She walked over to the sleeping Battousai, sat down and snuggled up to his strong body. ***  
  
For hours the two slept together. During the night the pair that had been sleeping against a tree, became a pair sleeping on the ground. In the morning Battousai was extremely surprised to find he was sleeping with the woman who had so harshly turned him down the day before. But to him that didn't matter. She was here now and had come willingly. So he wrapped her small body in his arms and held her to his scarred chest. The woman melted into him, wanting to be closer to his warmth.  
  
Even though the Battousai was awake, didn't mean that Tomei had to be in reality. But alas, Tomei woke up to find herself in the Battousai's arms. She was glad he would still TOUCH her after what happened the day before.  
  
"You're awake. Good. How did you sleep?" Battousai whispered into her ear.  
  
"Fine," Tomei whispered back. She wiggled around in the man's arms so that they faced each other. Battousai's eyes looked like a pool of molten gold. He leaned down to kiss her. Their mouths barely touched for a while. Battousai was the one who deepened the kiss. Tomei's head was slightly tilted to the side so that she could take full advantage of the kiss. Battousai waited until her mouth parted slightly so he could sweep his tongue in side her mouth.  
  
Tomei snaked her arms up and around his neck. She ached all over. She wanted more but couldn't bring herself to ask. She drew away for both their sakes.  
  
Tomei stood up and walked to the bushes and tugged her packs from behind them. She got out a fresh kimono. She put it on and sank back to the ground by the Battousai.  
  
"Yesterday I received a message from the man who has me out here. He said if I want you to live I must go back to him. He wont let you live even if I do go back. I'm sorry. I thought that for once that bastard would let me love some one."  
  
Battousai perked up at the word 'love'. "Love someone." he whispered.  
  
"Yes that is right. I said love someone. I think I've fallen for you." Tears began to stream down her face. She slumped over against the Battousai. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on."  
  
"No, no. Don't be sorry. Look, I can protect myself. I could also protect you. If you would be willing to stay with me. You stole my heart, little Tomei.  
  
Not a major cliff hanger but, next chapter do u want lemon or what? R&R 


End file.
